Muse About Cherubs
by Nyoko-tan
Summary: Sesshomaru Muses about his own little cherub, a now 9 now year old Rin... And how he feels about her, and what kind of relationship they might have. First Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first fic ever! Hope you like. Reviews are good for letting me know what needs improvement.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

*Uploaded by Ravynskye. (RS here: Any formatting errors there may be are my fault! Nyokotan has an iPhone, she emails me the docs and I upload them for her, so if there are formatting errors or something, that's why. It's not her, it's most likely ME, lol.)*

_______________________________________

Muse about Cherubs:

A full white sphere hung among the scattered clouds, casting the world in a blue radiance. I had decided to take a meandering walk thought the forest I had set up camp in.

There weren't any demons, as all knew better than to cross this Sesshomaru. Yes, the night was perfect for me to think, something I could not do in the daylight hours, as Rin required near constant attention. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself, she was fairly self sufficient for a child her age. In fact, Rin did not even require supervision, she merely had an unconscious tendency to draw my thoughts to her. Thus the reason I was mulling them over. I needed to figure out the reason why.

Over the past year, I had started to develop strange and unfamiliar emotions towards the now nine year old girl. Rin's childish ways amused this Sesshomaru. Her curiosity made even the smallest things seem profound. Her adoration of me caused a unique sense of pride and happiness. This Sesshomaru loved...no...this Sesshomaru loves no one. Least of all a weak human girl. I would not become like my father. I would not mate a worthless human female and have half-breeds that would undoubtedly turn out as weak and useless as Inuyasha.

'But Rin is special! Any puppies you have with her will certainly be a blessing rather than a curse.'

The voice in my head had a point, but I did not 'love' Rin. While this Sesshomaru admits that I tolerate Rin, I do not have special affection for her. Not only would that go against everything this Sesshomaru has learned from the old Inutaisho's mistakes, it would be taking advantage of a small child, and while child brides were common, this Sesshomaru had no wish for one, demon or human.

'You do too care for Rin! Father and that whore Izayoi never had a relationship like this.'

I mused on how I could dispose of that voice, it was starting to annoy me, but I knew it was true. The latter part, anyway. I loped back to the campsite, rolling the words through my head.

Reaching the area where I had left a sleeping Rin and Jaken, I glanced towards the sky, determining it to be a few minutes before dawn. My eyes were then drawn to Rin, gazing upon her sleeping face. She was very angelic in appearance, my very own cherub. I noticed that a flower was tucked behind her ear, still there after I had twined Rin's daily gift of such blooms into her silken locks, rather than eating it as I usually did. It seemed to make her happy, and the thought had me feeling like I would explode from joy. Then realization hit me. I felt like that because I DID care about Rin. It was impossible, and yet it WAS. I stood shocked from the epiphany until I had noticed that dawn had broken.

"It is time to go." I stated, loud enough to rouse my companions.

"Rin! You heard Lord Sesshomaru! Get up you useless human!" Jaken screeched as he jumped to his feet, shaking the staff he always held (even in sleep) at Rin, and earning him a swift stomp, bringing his face in contact with the hardened dirt. He had no right talk to my Rin like that.

Rin began waking from her slumber, her eyes fluttering as she was roused back to reality. The sweet cherub stretched her arms above her head before smiling and rising to a standing position from leaning on Ah-Un.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, baring her teeth in happiness.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to leave now." Jaken hurriedly packed everything while Rin ate a breakfast of berries. Rin looked adorable stuffing her face. I couldn't help the twitch of my lip as I watched. Yes, although this Sesshomaru can not 'love' Rin, I did care for her.

Rin mounted Ah-Un while Jaken took the reins in his grasp. They were now ready to leave. I merely turned and started to walk, hiding my smile as we continued our journey.

_____________________________________________

Wow, the ending was horrible, but I couldn't think of anyway else to write it, it was a lot better in my head, when I only had the beginning and the ending to think about. Any comments are welcome, although I would much more appreciate constructive criticism rather than flames. Remember, I can't improve unless you tell me what I need to improve on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow, I guess my story is really popular, huh? Well, I'm here to give you *drumroll* Muse About Cherubs chapter 2!!! I've also decided to open a forum on my account so that ya'll (yes, ya'll is a word where I'm from) can discuss whatever it is you like, so that my reviews don't become hate mail to another reviewer.

Ravynskye is my super-special-awesome uploader/idol, so make sure to go and read her fics too!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

It had started off as a normal enough day. I was humming a tune while Jaken berated me for 'annoying' Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't think my music unpleasant, and sure enough, Jaken's face met the earth for what must have been the third time today.

"Jaken, if this Sesshomaru is dipleased with Rin, I will tell her." Sesshomaru-sama told Jaken. I laughed, it was always funny to see Jaken's woody green skin pinned beneath those golden boots of my Sesshomaru-sama.

Wait a second...'my Sesshomaru-sama'? Huh, I never thought of him as mine per-say. Certainly, he was 'my lord,' but I did not own him. In fact it was quite the opposite, HE owned ME. I wouldn't have it any other way. Our motly crew started to continue on our path, having had to halt for Jaken to be punished.

Sesshomaru-sama cares about me, I can tell from the way he acts towards me. You'd have to be completly oblivious to not notice. I strayed off the path slightly, collecting flowers to give to Jaken and Sesshomaru-sama. I returned with four beautiful blossoms, deciding to get two extra dandelions for Ah-Un. (A.N. I don't actually know if dandelions grow in Japan.)

I fed each flower to their intended, saving the best one for Sesshomaru-sama. Yet, when he recieved his bloom, he seemed to contemplate it before braiding it into my hair. Hmm, as much as I enjoyed his response, I couldn't help being a bit disappointed. Sesshomaru-sama eating the flower had become a ritual of sorts. Truth be told, these days i only gathered such blossoms because I found humor in seeing a full-blooded daiyōkai holding them, even if he did eat them. Even at my young age, the irony is not lost.

Still, I couldn't help but smile at Sesshomaru-sama. The flower now adorning my ebony locks was simply more proof that he favors me. I too, love Sesshomaru-sama. Of course, he can never know that. Yes, he is aware of my undieing adoration of him, but to say that I 'love' Sesshomaru-sama would probably get me killed, even though I am his favorite. From what I've heard, love leads to children, and Sesshomaru has already made it clear that he despises hanyou. Maybe Rin can bear a yōkai for him? I do not know. What Rin does know is that I will definatly marry Sesshomaru-sama.

The sun began sinking, and Sesshomaru-sama lead us off the path, into a forest. He told us to set up camp, an order that was followed with utmost haste. Sesshomaru-sama is so kind, making sure that Rin's needs are taken care of. Rin rarely even gets punished, Sesshomaru-sama always chooses to let me off with a warning. I leaned back on Ah-Un, stuffed from the meal Jaken cooked. My eyelids started to droop a little, a sure sign that I was becoming tired. A small yawn escaped my lips, I snuggled into the already-sleeping Ah-Un.

Rin had almost dozed off when I heard rustling. My gaze, blurred from near-slumber, recognized the outline of Sesshomaru-sama.

"Resume your sleep, Rin. This Sesshomaru is going for a walk, I will return shortly"

I happily obeyed.

Well, can't say that I'm happy with it, but that chapter is done. Sorry if it confuses you, but it is very difficult to write first person for someone who talks in third. A trait she obviously picked up from 'Lord Poofy Pants' (as one of my readers called him.) All reviews, even flames, are welcome! Flames make extaordinarily great smores! Oh, and BTW, Argus? If it helps you sleep better at night, I am seeing a psychologist, and have been for the past year. Should I refer you to him, scince you obviously have some issues too? To all of my wonderful readers, I am ecstatic that so many of you enjoyed the fic, and will make sure that I write enough that I will always have something ready to upload on demand, even though I cannot upload on demand. Next up will be another story rather than chapter, as I honestly can't think on how to continue the story. Any suggestions will be considered, and I am currently taking requests.


End file.
